A smexy snow blizzard
by BAUMember
Summary: Smacked smexy story, read if you dare,,,,may offend the ligh harted, read with caution..


A/N, well hello it's me again, and here is my latest one shot a new smacked one, here at home we have had lots of snow so that has inspired this story I do hope that you like it, contains sexy smacked...

(Travelling back from a conference Mac and Stella get caught up in a snow blizzard and are forced to spend the night in the back of the SUV, this is what happens)

"Mac I'm not sleeping in the back of this" Stella said as she looked at Mac.

"We have no other choice, we are stuck in a snow blizzard, in the middle of know where, besides it will be fun" Mac grinned as he climbed into the back of the SUV and lowered the back seats.

"Fun, this will be not fun Mac, its freezing" Stella replied with a frown as she watched Mac's every movement.

"Look I have sleeping bags, and a flask of coffee, we will survive the night until help arrives" came the reply.

Stella still wasn't pleased with the situation but climbed in the back to join Mac, he had laid out some covers pillows and a sleeping bags.

Looking at all the kit Stella gave Mac a quizzical look, "Why do you have all this in the truck Mac"

"Once a marine always a marine, I like to be prepared I guess" he shrugged pulling his shoes and jacket off.

Climbing into one off the sleeping bags he watched Stella as she watched him, "If you take your jacket and shoes off you will be more comfortable, he smiled.

Stella nodded and shivered as she pulled her jacket off, she had on a thin jumper that showed off her ample sized chest that Mac couldn't help but admire. He watched as Stella pulled her shoes off and climbed into the sleeping bag beside him, they both lay down and tried to get warm.

"Night Mac" Stella whispered into the cool night air, she zipped the sleeping bag up to her head and closed her eyes, "Night Stella" Mac replied, as he watched her.

Mac couldn't sleep, he was aware that Stella was still awake and was shivering beside him, reaching over he pulled her body closer to his, "What is it Mac" Stella asked as she opened her eyes, "we can share body heat, by sharing a sleeping bag" he slightly smiled.

"Ok" Stella answered as she climbed out of her sleeping bag and into Mac's, as their body's touched the heat between them became instant.

Mac wrapped his arms around Stella and pulled her close to his chest, "Better" he asked, "Much" came the reply, Stella was the first to drift off to sleep followed by Mac.

At some point during the night Mac's hands found them self under Stella's top and where rubbing the skin slightly, enjoying the feeling Stella snuggled closer to Mac and sighed his name.

"You Ok" Mac asked in a soft voice as he looked at Stella's sleeping face, his breath tickled her mouth as his face was inches from hers, "Hmm yes" came a soft moan. Stella parted her lips a little and smiled at Mac.

"Stella" Mac whispered, "Yes Mac" came a soft reply, "Can I kiss you" he asked, "yes" Stella nodded.

Gently touching his lips to hers Mac softly kissed Stella before pulling back, he saw Stella's eyes where open and looking directly into his, before the both knew it, they where kissing again with such passion, Mac had pulled Stella on top of him and had his hands were in her long curls.

Rolling around in the sleeping bag, Mac finally rested on top of Stella, parting her legs he settled between them whilst kissing her lips.

"Touch me Mac" Stella panted as Mac's hand went under her shirt and cupped one of her breasts, toying with the nipple, Mac moved his other hand under and completely removed her jumper.

"I'm going to enjoy this" he smiled before lowering his head to take a nipple in his mouth.

"Ugh Mac" Stella sighed as she arched her back. Mac knew Stella liked that, she he continued to play with her other nipple, moving his hand lower he slipped in into her trousers and into her panties.

He watched her face as his hand went lower, a soft smile caressed her lips as he rubbed the soft flesh, "You like that" she asked, "Hum yes" Stella moaned, unzipping the sleeping bag Stella spread her legs further to give Mac better access, he traced kisses down her tummy and onto the waist band of her trousers, unbuttoning and unzipping them he pulled them off her tanned legs to revel green sating panties that where wet between her legs.

Pulling the fabric to the side, Mac lowered his head and dipped his tong inside her; "Mac" came a cry of pleasure as Stella's body trembled.

Placing two fingers inside her Mac thrust in and out whilst he licked her clit, "Oh Mac that's it" Stella panted, placing her hands in his head she bucked her hips to his face as he fingered her faster, "I'm coming Mac" Stella cried, just before her juices cascaded down Mac's fingers and over his lips.

"That was amazing" Stella smiled once she got her breath back, "That was nothing" Mac replied as he moved up Stella's body, reaching between his legs Stella pulled his jeans down along with the boxers to revel his throbbing man hood.

Gently jerking him off she placed it at her entrance and waited for Mac, "You ready" he asked before sliding inside her, Mac went slowly at first before quickening up the pace, he opened her legs wider Stella panted "That's it Mac" soon they came together screaming each other's name.

Panting Mac gently laid next to Stella wrapping his arms around her, "You warm now" he asked, "I'm hot" was Stella's reply, "that you are" Mac replied as he kissed Stella's neck, wrapped naked in each other's arms they both fell asleep. Outside it read minus 5, but inside the SUV it was steaming hot.

Ok what did u think, please leave good and bad reviews they are all welcome, thanks again, CSI KANE XX i have a few more one shots to post would you like to read them ?


End file.
